When Auburn Meets Emerald (ASUCAGA)
by gogogirl227
Summary: (AxC) Cagalli is starting in the same school as Kira to forget about her past. Despite not being fully recovered, she meets Athrun Z. and the rest and that's where love starts... (I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries but this is a totally different story that I've made up, ENJOY)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Okay, hi. So this is like my first ever fictional story so I hope you'll forgive me if I change the whole concept and character from this story + some added fictional characters that you've probably never heard of. The idea of this story obviously revolves around Cagalli x Athrun as I'm a great + huge fan of this pairing! Ok, I have to be serious…Zz. So, here is the first chapter and I hope you will give lots and lots of love to this story!**

**Characters: Cagalli Yula Atha, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Mirriallia Hawke, Shiho Hahnenfuss yada yada yada**

* * *

Chapter 1

The pit-patter of shoes can be heard from afar. It starts to get louder every second and suddenly a girl with short blonde locks came running towards Kira. His eyes widened in surprise as she screamed his name in excitement, causing both of them to tumble down to the ground.

"Hey sis, what is up with you?" Kira groaned in pain.

The impact of the fall must've hit him hard as he struggle to push his energetic little sister who is giggling endlessly off him. Suddenly, she stopped giggling and stared into his purple orbs. Her stare gave him a chill down his spine and not long after that, she started giggling again (a/n: I must say, you thought she's crazy) He was amused by her sudden behavior but it was of no surprise to him because she has always been acting this way since young. She had the mind of an innocent child especially after experiencing such tragedy during her childhood days. He gave her a quick hug before getting up and brushing off the dust on his pants. Soon after, he held out his hands for her to try and get her up.

"C'mon Cagalli, we're starting school tomorrow. I know you're excited but you better be careful when you're there" he told her, worried lines starts to become obvious on his forehead.

"Cagalli can't wait to go to school with you Kira!" she exclaimed before running off to the gardens.

Cagalli was starting her first year in high school; in fact, she was going to be in the same school as Kira. Though, Kira was already starting his senior year in the military school whereas Cagalli just recently joined as a freshman/junior. The only two things that bothered Kira the most is whether she could cope and adapt to the environment there and if people will be nice to her due to her odd behavior. He know he was going to be spending a hell of time taking care of her, but he didn't mind because he loved his younger sister so much.

* * *

Next Day,

"Hey, wait up little sister! Don't run off just like that!" Kira yelled as he tried to chase his sister who was already starting to roam around the school aimlessly.

All of a sudden, while Cagalli was happily running/walking around the school trying to absorb the new school she accidentally bumped into someone. Her face accidentally bumps into the guy's masculine and well-toned chest, which cause her to fall to the ground. She looked up in shock as she sees a guy with midnight blue hair and emerald eyes glaring at her. His features so well defined, she was awestricken by his beauty. She wanted to apologize but nothing came out of her mouth except for a few unheard mumbles. He glared at her with deep piercing eyes, aura as cold as ice.

"Watch where you're going miss" he scoffed as he walks away.

A faint blush plastered on her face as she trailed his silhouette with her eyes. Her mind ditzy from the encounter. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs her shoulders and pulls her up from the ground. It was Kira. He saw the whole incident that had happened. Athrun is his best friend, so he knew Athrun's behavior. He know that things won't go well between the both of them as he had expected but it's probably because Athrun doesn't know that this blondie is his sister.

The bell ranged, and all the kids started to get ready for their class.

Cagalli entered the room, curiosity filled her eyes as she stare at everyone in the class. She didn't know what to do so she starts to panic. Her breathes starts to accelerate and her hands were clammy with sweat. Suddenly, a soft pair of hands grabs hers and led her to the back of the seat. She turned to look with frantic eyes to who it was, and realize that it was a particular brunette with blue eyes.

"Hi, I see that you're somehow scared. Don't worry, I'm here. Everyone is new here so they don't really know anyone. I'm Mirriallia Hawke, but you can call me Milly!" She smiled as she gestured for Cagalli to sit.

Cagalli starts to relax and sat beside her, as she gave Milly her weakest smile.

"I…I….I'm Cagall-i….i..it's nice to meet you Milly!" She stuttered, her fear still lingers despite knowing deep down that Milly won't bite.

Class started off with introductions and all. Cagalli was still afraid of interacting with the rest, flashbacks of her past kept haunting her as she tries her best to resist it. She bit her lips, as it was her turned to introduce herself. Her hands starts to tremble when she notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her from afar. She knew that Milly was there for support and so, she took all her courage to not let her fear get to her.

* * *

Lunch Break

Crowds of students start to fill up the hallways. Most of them were the first years, who were struggling to adjust to the new environment and trying to remember where their lockers or their classes were located at. Milly and Cagalli were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch and Cagalli was trying her best to look for her older brother, Kira. As they stepped into the cafeteria, all eyes were on her. She starts to get scared when suddenly, someone from behind tap her shoulder lightly. Auburn meets emerald and she was shock to see him behind her.

"You're blocking our way" Athrun said, his eyes didn't even stopped to look at her.

"Hey, just because we're freshmen doesn't mean you have to be rude! We're still humans okay, we're not a wall!" Milly exclaimed, her tone set in frustration.

"Wow, feisty eh? What an interesting batch of juniors we have here!" a blonde tanned skin guy came from behind Athrun, as he mocked Milly.

"Leave them alone, such a waste of our time" Athrun scoffed as he walk towards his seat and at the same time, bumping into Cagalli's shoulders.

Cagalli winced in pain. She was afraid of what he might do, so she just stood still.

"C'mon Cagalli, let's ignore those bratty seniors and I thought this school would be filled with nice people, I'm guessing not!" she grumbled obviously annoyed.

The blonde guy just laughed as he joins Athrun and Yzak to the table. Suddenly, Kira and Lacus came in hands intertwined; he was busy searching for his sister. Finally, when he saw his sister, he let's go of Lacus and ran to hug her sister. Cagalli who saw this started running and giggling to her brother.

"KIRAAAAAAA" Cagalli exclaimed as she ran to him for a hug.

"Hey sis how was your first day of school? Fun?" Kira asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Lacus caught up to them. Both Cagalli and Milly were awestricken by her beauty. Her beautiful long locks of pink hair and those soft blue eyes. She looks like the perfect girl for Kira. As she came closer, her smile turns wider. Kira noticed this, a blush clearly seen on his face as he rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my one and only, girlfriend, Lacus Clyne" he smiled.

"Stop it Kira, don't make the atmosphere awkward between us. Hello, my name is Lacus Clyne, you must be Cagalli and you must be her friend I suppose" she offered her warm greetings.

"Nice to meet you Lacus, I'm Milly!" Milly introduced herself, suddenly, Cagalli jump at Lacus to give her a hug as warm welcome as she starts giggling to herself. She love Lacus and she knew that Lacus would be a great sister in law.

From afar, a pair of eyes were glaring at the happy group. He was confused as to why Kira and Lacus were so friendly to those juniors. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Cagalli were acting so happy and friendly around the couple. They were known to be rather cold towards strangers especially people from this school, so he wondered why…

Yzak noticed this but only smirked. He was about to get into some hella fun.

Athrun starts to notice that Kira and Lacus were bringing them over to his table. He glared at Kira annoyed that he was being friendly to random stranger. And the fact that Lacus didn't mind at all, annoyed him even more.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my sister and her friend!" he waved stopping short when he noticed Athrun glaring at him.

"YOUUUUUU-" Milly raised her voice in anger as she point her finger towards the trio.

Dearka chuckled to himself as he observes the feisty brunette, obviously interested in her behavior. Athrun raised an eyebrow as he folds his arm. He was shock that Kira had a sister, as he hadn't mentioned his sister to him before.

"I didn't know you had a sister Kira, how interesting" he said in an uninterested voice.

Cagalli was hiding behind Kira all this while. She was afraid of the trio. She was actually more terrified by Athrun because of the recent incident that happened earlier in the morning. She peeked to look at the trio only to find herself locking gaze with Athrun. She quickly hid away, flustered by the sudden tension. Athrun who noticed this, starts to blush a little. He could feel his heart racing a little but he didn't want to admit it. Instead, he tried to act as though nothing affected him and gave a small smirk.

"Well, sorry that I hadn't told you about her. Something happened and yea you know…Anyway, this is Cagalli my sister and Milly her friend!" Kira introduced to them.

"Whatever," Athrun replied as he stood up taking a last glance at the terrified Cagalli before walking away.

**Dearka** and Yzak followed him out of the cafeteria and Kira sigh heavily. He knew that Athrun isn't really much of a social butterfly despite being the most popular guy in school because of his looks and talents. He was worried and had expected that something like this were bound to happen. He starts rubbing his temples before he turned to Cagalli who was staring at the silhouette of the trio.

"Hey Cagalli, that's Athrun just now. And the blondie is Dearka whereas the silver hair dude, is Yzak Joule. They're my friends alright, just not used to newcomers" he said trying to ease the tension.

"Don't worry girls, they're nice people! It'll take time to open up to them!" Lacus assured the both of them.

Both Cagalli and Milly nod. They were just confused by the odd behaviors of the boys. They didn't expect be given such a welcome by the school. Cagalli was very afraid…

* * *

**So...end of chapter 1! I know it's far off from the original story but I had this really great idea in mind. Sort of a bit cheesy and all ~ But I love it. Please give some reviews and show some love! I will try to improve on my English and I guarantee you it's a really romantic storyline HEHEHE Anyway, I will update the next chapter soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: HEY ALL! I guess you're wondering as to why I'm changing Cagalli's feisty character. Well, first off is probably because I feel that there is a need for her to be all-girly (I've always imagined that) for once in a story and the rest you have to find out.**

**And another thing to let you know, Athrun and Kira is older of course since I've mentioned that Cagalli and Milly are freshmen.**

**However please keep on supporting my story and REVIEW! Sorry for the late update, as I've been rather busy with school sighpie.**

* * *

Cagalli was skipping happily to her locker, not recalling of yesterday's encounter. Today, she will be officially starting her class in her new school. She couldn't stop smiling to herself when suddenly she notices a figure leaning against her locker. It was Athrun Zala. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed, seemingly in deep thought. Girls from afar were silently fangirling at his current position. Cagalli slowed down and continued staring at him, scared of making any sudden noise in case he woke up annoyed.

"Well, well… it's Kira's sister alright. I've been expecting you Ms. Cagalli" he shot up, as he opened his eyes only to find him locking eyes with the blonde.

"Uh… Hello Mr. Athrun. Cagalli is running late for class, Cagalli needs to hurry now!" Cagalli exclaimed as she tries to get past him to her locker.

"Yeah right, it's only 7.30. Class doesn't start in half an hour Ms. Cagalli" he smirked as he grabbed Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli winced in pain but she refused to turn around. She was already shaking, afraid of what Athrun might do to her. To this, Athrun stared at her in curiosity; a small smile crept to his face. Slowly, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"Scared huh?" he whispered. Cagalli froze; shivers ran down her spine as his breath touches the skin of her neck.

Athrun just laughed and slowly walk away. Cagalli was confused as to what he'd just do to her. In her mind, "Why?"

* * *

In class 3-A

His mind kept wandering off to the certain blonde girl. Her behavior seems rather odd since Kira always told him that his younger sister is one hyperactive young girl. However, what he sees is not what he'd expected. Nevertheless, he was still awestricken by her beauty, especially her eyes. The deep auburn eyes that could pierce through one's soul.

"Knock knock, you there?" A red head with pigtails named Meyrin, gently knock his head to get his attention.

He stirred up from his daze and look up, only to look back out to the window again. Meyrin frowned at the reaction and sat beside him. She had like him ever since they started out school together; she'd always tried to befriend Athrun only to get rejected. But it's not only her; any girl who tries to make him fall for them had never succeeded.

"Hey, what's up? You've been daydreaming throughout Math class! As in you're good in Math but yeah, it's my first time seeing you so zoned out?" she asked.

He looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Why do you even bother, Meyrin?"

He got up and took his books and left the area, oblivious to the fact that Meyrin was hurt by his sudden remark. Tears starts to well up in her eyes, this wasn't how she expected her second day of school to start. She knew something was up, and she was going to find out.

* * *

In the hallway

Cagalli was clinging on to Milly's hand as they strode down the hallway to the cafeteria where they will have their lunch. Cagalli and Milly were recent class together. They both found out, that they had the same interests and likes in every aspect. From literature to ideal boys, they have so much in common.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Milly was drag by a certain blondie into a table filled with people, only to find out it was Kira and his gang. Cagalli came running along, as she didn't want to be left alone.

"Hey Hey! Let go of me you jerk! What the hell is going on?!" she demanded as Dearka held on to her hand even after they sat down. Dearka only smirked as he tries to make her stay.

Cagalli stop following and stood a little further from the group, hesitant as to whether she should join them seeing that Athrun was there. She started to turn around and was about to walk away when her classmate, Ahmed, came in and drag her away to eat lunch with him. Athrun noticed this; somehow, it made him rather upset. He didn't like the idea of Cagalli eating with someone else rather than him.

"Why isn't your sister eating with us? Scared?" he smirked, hiding off his disappointment.

Kira sighed, he couldn't guess as to what Athrun thinks about his sister. He was afraid that Athrun wouldn't be accepting of her just like how he rarely accepts anyone. His motto of "I really hate the world and everyone in it" seems to be showing more evidently as the years goes by.

'Hmm… maybe I should see her after school' he thought.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up and head home after a long tiring day. Athrun quickly pack his things up and ran to Cagalli's class. He waited as everyone started to leave the class one bye one. As Cagalli stepped out of the class, Athrun grabbed her hand and dragged her away as quickly as possible. Cagalli was shock and scared by the sudden gesture and tried to struggle loose.

"Let go of me!" Cagalli exclaimed as she struggled on but only to fail because Athrun was obviously stronger than her hence, his death grip. Athrun just continued walking as students who were nearby the area were staring at the ongoing situation, confused.

"I SAID, LET GO OF ME!" Cagalli screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear.

Athrun dragged her into his car and tried to buckle the seatbelts on her as she struggled for her life in anger and screaming. He was already on the edge, when he finally gave up… cupped her chin and kissed her to shut her up. Cagalli's eyes widen in shock as their lips brushed against each other. But he did succeed in keeping her quiet especially when someone you thought hated you, suddenly kissed you.

He finally broke the kiss; a faint blush plastered his cheeks. "I'm sending you home, so please be quiet and bear with me," Athrun finally said.

Cagalli's eyes stared into Athrun for a long time. She couldn't process what happened for awhile. But after a few minutes, she finally calmed down and rested on her seat. Her face was flushed red as she kept on replaying the scene that'd just happened before. She was really confused by his behavior.

When she finally had the courage to ask why, he glanced at her for a second before returning her question with a smirk. Somehow, the way he responded to her questions kinda makes her all ditzy. Her heart starts to race as she thought about him, she looked away to hide her embarrassment. Athrun couldn't help but to smile at her awkward actions. He definitely is starting to like her.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and sorry that it's rather short! I've been rather draggy with my writing I must admit! But I promise you, it'll get better! KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEW SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE ON IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been about a year since I last updated this story, I am terribly sorry because I've been rather busy with school since it's my final year! Don't worry, I'm going to start updating it again and would be glad if some of you can give me a rough idea on how you would like the story to continue hehe! Enjoy your read!

* * *

Athrun dropped her off at the porch of her house, both of them staring at each other intently. Cagalli was the first to break the gaze, her face starts to reddened with embarrassment as she slowly starts to feel self-conscious. Athrun tried his best to suppress his laughter because he finds it cute when she looks all frazzled. All of a sudden, he bend down to give Cagalli a peck on the cheek which cause her to blush even more. Clearly not understanding his actions, Cagalli quickly move away, dashing into the house without turning around to give her goodbye. She knew that it was rude of her to not give him a proper goodbye but she was obviously confused as to what just happened. Athrun on the other hand, was elated at her reaction and slightly blush as he recalled what happened just a few moments earlier.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Hey Cagalli! You look terrible, what happened?" Mirillia asked as she walks toward her table. Cagalli didn't sleep well as her thoughts were clouded with yesterday's incident. She didn't respond to Mir's questions and continued to stare into space. Mir looked at her questioningly but decided that it's best not to bug her about it yet. It continued throughout their morning classes and it's gotten to the point that her friends became irritated by her weird actions.

"Earth to our dear Cagalli? It's only like the first week of school and you're already losing your energy!" Mirillia exclaimed.

Cagalli pouted and apologize, she felt bad for acting that way but she couldn't help it because of what just happened. She thought that Athrun dislike her. So why did he do that? She was dying to tell Mir but she knew they wouldn't understand and would only tease her about it.

During lunch, she finally went back to her usual self and was happily talking to Mir about her day and her obsession with plushies when her brother and his group of friends decided to join them for lunch. Even though her brother was there, she wasn't excited to have him around for lunch today and the person she least wanted to see, was Athrun. Athrun was on his way to the table when they made eye contact. Cagalli's eyes widened and she looked away, her face flushed. Athrun saw her reaction and a small smirk were plastered on his face. He took a seat beside Cagalli, which made her feel even more uncomfortable. Cagalli tried to ignore whoever was beside her and stared at her food as Athrun continues to bore his gaze on her. Cagalli couldn't stand how awkward the situation is becoming and decided to leave. Cagalli lightly tug on Mir's sleeve urging her to leave the place. Mir looked at her questioningly but decided to follow thinking that maybe Cagalli really felt uncomfortable hanging out with the rest.

"Did you do anything to her? Why is she acting so weird today?" Kira questioned, looking dubiously at Athrun.

"How would I know?" a smirk form on his face as he continues to eat his lunch. His only thoughts were glued on the petite blonde.

"_Hm, what a cutie.."_

* * *

Kira decided to bring everyone out for ice cream to celebrate the start of school week. Even though they hate the idea of going to school, they somewhat look forward to it because they get to meet their friends.

"Yo guys, how about we drop by La Spalliera after school and get some ice cream?" Kira asked his group of friends.

"Why not, Kira? I'd love to!" Lacus beamed.

"Leave me out," Yzak replied monotonously.

"What a douche, c'mon let's go have some fun and leave this grumpy old man to his misery!" Dearka exclaimed as he nudge Yzak, only to earn himself a death glare by the latter.

"Are you bringing Cagalli along?" Athrun ask with a stoic face.

Yet again, Kira gave him a dubious look. "Yeah of course, I can't let her go off on her own…why?"

His question was unanswered by the bluenette. He tried to brush it off but the way Athrun is acting, made him suspicious.

* * *

Cagalli and Mir were skipping their way to La Spalliera, excited to get their ice cream. They both love ice cream and the fact that Kira is going to treat them instead, makes them feel even more excited. What Cagalli didn't know was that, Athrun had tag along.

Upon walking in to the café, she quickly went up to Kira and gave him a hug. She looked over his shoulder and her eyes fell on Athrun who was just sitting down, taking small bites of his ice cream. He looked up and their eyes met, Cagalli felt her face starts to flush and look away. All of a sudden, she didn't have the appetite for ice cream.

"Kira… I don't feel to good. Is it okay if I go off first?" Cagalli asked with the most pleading eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Did someone treat you badly in school just now?" Kira starts to get anxious.

Cagalli's eyes shifted to Athrun for a few seconds before answering Kira. Instead of telling him the truth, she told him that she's just feeling awfully tired. Athrun heard the conversation and started packing his things.

"Don't worry, I'll send her off…" Athrun stated.

The twins look at him in curiosity. Without a moment to spare, Athrun grab hold of Cagalli's hands and drag her away. She tried to let go of her hands and when she did manage, she screamed at him in anger.

"WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM CAGALLI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Her hands start to shake and she was sweating profusely. She knew the feeling will haunt her again but she didn't want this to continue. She wanted to know what was going on. She started shaking her head vehemently, fear running through her body. She was crying. She was crying really badly. Athrun panicked at the situation and tried his best to calm her down. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I don't know why, but one thing for sure… You have to be mine."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Took me a long time to update and I finally understood the pain of being a writer. To find a continuity in this story... I know that the love scenes are a little rushed but I'm trying to shorten the chapters so that we can all experience a happy ending (since I didn't get one from GSD even though they explained that they weren't apart and all) Anyways, if you like the story... I would love to hear some reviews. I'll try my best to craft the characters to their original but no promises! Hehe...


End file.
